Tears of Healing
by MangaJinx
Summary: Team Kakashi and Anko are on the mission to stop Orochimaru from gathering more followers to attack The Leaf Village. There's a little of KakashixAnko


**Chapter 1- Mission Briefing**

Anko Mitarashi was walking down the crowded streets making her way to the Hakage while eating her favorite food, dango(Dango-round shape dumpling on a stick)

* * *

Meanwhile

Kakashi Hatake was in the Hokage's office for his mission.

"Looks like she's late. Anyways your mission is to find where Orochimaru and stop him so he won't have anymore pawns joining him and attacking the you'll be going in a rescue mission too" said Tsunade.

Tsunade explained all the stuff that he needed to know.

"And who will I be with" asked Kakashi.

"You'll bring Naruto Uzumaki,Sakara Haruno, and Sai" she replied.

"That's it"asked Kakashi.

"Oh and Anko Mitarashi"

"What. Are you sure she can handle him"

"Yes, she's a strong woman. Im sure she can face him" Said Tsunade.

"Hope your right"Kakashi sighed and looked at the ceiling thinking about what he should do next.

*KNOCK,KNOCK*

"Come in" yelled Tsunade.

Naruto Uzumaki,Sakara Haruno, and Sai came in.

"Hi Grandma Tsunade" Naruto said showing that he has full energy.

"So what's our mission" Sakura asked.

"Hey guys" a voice said from the door.

Everybody looked at the door and saw Anko using the dango stuck for her toothpick.

"Well looks like the whole team showed up," Tsunade said,"anyways, Kakashi will fill you in on whats going on"

"Now you guys have 30 minutes to understood"

"Hai(Hai- Yes)"all of them said disappearing.

* * *

Kakashi was in his apartment packing up some bandages,weapons,and of course his book "Icha Icha Paradise" He laid the back pack next to his bed and sat on the edge of the bed. He was playing with his thumbs then he went to lay on his back on the bed. He had both his arms on the back of the head while staring at the ceiling. He then decided to take a short nap for time to past.

* * *

Naruto was ready to go. He was walking down the crowded road. His stomach rumbled and he then remembered about something._I can't go without an empty stomach._ Naruto thought smiling. Naruto heading to got eat at his favorite restaurant, Ramen Ichiraku. He was now standing out of the restaurant then he went inside.

"Ahhh Naruto" said Teuchi happy to see him.

"Guessing you want the usual ramen" asked Ayame.

"Hai" Naruto said happily.

It took Naruto 4minutes to eat 15 ramen. He paid for the ramen and went off to the entrance.

"Hmm looks like I'm early" said to himself.

"Oh well" he sat down and waited for them to come.

* * *

Sakura was in her room fixing her hair, packing up the materials that she thinks that would be important for the mission. She grabbed her headband and placed it on.

"Bye Mom, Bye dad" she said as she left.

"Bye take care" said her mom.

She was hoping for the mission to be better than the last ones. Since there were two Jonin, this mission would be hard. While she was walking, she saw Ino Yamanaka, her rival.

"Ino-san(-san- Mr. or Ms. adult or older girls)" called Sakura as she waved at her.

"Sakura" said Ino as she went to walk with her.

"So what you doing" asked Ino.

"Oh, I'm making my way to the entrance to start a mission"answered Sakura.

"Lucky. I have to deliver flowers to elders later on today" said Ino with a bored faced.

"Haha"laughed Sakura.

Once they reached the entrance, Ino went her ways.

"Hey Naruto, how long have you been here" she asked.

"About 5 minutes, why" asked Naruto.

"Never mind" said Sakura.

* * *

Sai was under a tree trying to finish the last few pages of his sketchbook. He spent another minute on it and started to pack his equipment up. He placed his sketchbook in his backpack carefully so it won't get damaged. he got up and started to make his way to the entrance. He hoped nothing went wrong on his mission. When he reached the entrance, he was greeted by Sakura and Naruto.

* * *

Anko reached the entrance and noticed that Kakashi wasn't there yet even though it pasted 30minutes.

"Where's Kakashi" she asked.

"I don't know" Sakura replied.

"He may be reading his book again. He is always late because of his stupid book" added Naruto

"Oh yea" Sakura said remembering about Kakashi.

"Well anyways he's late and we need him to tell us our mission" replied Anko.

* * *

Kakashi woke up in 30minutes. He had a good dream about being in his favorite book. He took his back pack and made his way to the entrance. There he met everyone all ready waiting for him.

"There you are, where have you been" Naruto and Sakura complained.

"Oh, I was ah, lost in the Path of Life" he replied rubbing the back of his head realizing he woke up late.

"Your right. I bet you that you were reading her perverted book again" said Naruto.

"Anyways, lets get going. We have a mission to start" said Kakashi as they left the village.

"So what's the plan" Anko asked.

"We're going to confront Orochimaru and save a person" Kakashi said.

"Wh-what" Anko was shocked.

_Orochimaru! Saskue _Naruto thought.

"We're going to try and kill him" he continued.

"I'll tell you the rest of the plan later when we take a rest" he said.

Anko was having a hard time processing Orochimaru in her head. He was her teacher once and trained her himself. They were traveling hours until the sun was going down.

"Everyone stop" said Kakashi.

"We'll set camp here. Get your tents up and meet me back here where I'll tell the plan" Kakashi told the his students.

"Hai"they all said.

"What about me" Anko asked.

"You and I will be look out for any danger" he said.

"Fine, but don't blame me for falling asleep" she replied.

Kakashi got some firewood and started to make a campfire while everyone gathered around. Kakashi then grabbed a stick.

"So, one of our spies spotted Orochimaru in the Land of Water. So he did what he did, he sent a letter to the Hokage, but he was never found again. So once we reached the Land of Water, we'll separate into two groups" Kakashi then use the stick on the ground to draw a circle and two arrows coming out in separate directions."Sakura,Sai and Anko, you guys will try to find the missing spy while Naruto and I find Orochimaru. Once one of the group doesn't find anything, go back here" Then he started by one of the arrow and drew a line going back to the circle." Now, if one of the groups don't make it back, the group that was went back to the camp will go back and find the other group" Kakashi then started from the last arrow he made and drew another line going to the other arrow.

"Everyone got it" asked Kakashi.

"Hai" everyone said but Anko.

"Wait, Kakashi let me confront Orochimaru too" she said.

"Hmm"Naruto said.

"If you do then Naurto will have to switch spots with you" he replied.

"uh uh. I'm not going to switch"Naruto said with his arms crossed.

"SWITCH WITH ME OR YOU WILL REGRET IT BRAT" Anko shouted while pulling up her sleeve ready to punch.

"Okay, okay" Naruto said trying to calm her down.

"So it's settled"Kakashi said,"Anko and I will find Orochimaru. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai will find the spy. You guys can rest now"

Everybody went to their tent except Kakashi and Anko. Kakashi went on top of a tree branch and sat down starting to read his favorite book. While Anko sat under the tree Kakashi was ay.

"Is that all you do read" Anko asked.

"Yup"Kakashi replied.

"Well I'm going to sleep"she said.

"Night then" he replied.

The night was silent. Cool breeze pasted their camp. Everything was perfect. Kakashi was still awake looking for any sign of he kept on reading. Until Anko was moving around while sleeping. She had sweat coming down her face. She tried to dream of something else,but it didn't work. Her nightmare got worse and worse every time. Then she woke up because something shook her.

"You alright there" asked Kakashi.

"Yea, thanks" replied Anko who was now looking at the direction of Kakashi.

They both got up.

"You should sleep. I'll take it from here" Anko said.

"It's okay" Kakashi said walking away.

"Where are you going" she asked.

"To go on a walk. Want to come" he asked.

"Sure, there's nothing else to do" she replied.

They walked for an hour or so and Anko got tired real fast. Kakashi then went to a fallen log at an open space of grass and sat of the side.

"What are we doing here" Anko yawned.

"This is one of my favorite places to read" he said.

Anko sat next to him. Kakashi then took out his book and started to read.

"Is that all you read all day" asked Anko now about to sleep.

"Yea, i-" Kakashi was cut off by the weight he felt on his left shoulder.

He looked to his left to see Anko asleep already on his shoulder. He sighed knowing if he woke her up, things will happen. So he waited 20minutes or so before he carried Anko on his back just to make sure she's asleep. He went back to the camp and put her down the the sleeping bag he laid down. He went back to the branch he was at and read again. Waiting for time to past by. For tomorrow might be one hell of a day.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Kabato opened the door to Orochimaru who was sitting on his bed.

"My lord, I sense 5 chakra flowing in the woods near by. Also one of them is Anko's" he said.

"I know, wait for them to come here and ambush them" he said.

"What about our hostage" he asked.

"Kill him, he has no use to use any more"

"Yes my lord"

Kabato walked out.

"Saskue"Orochimaru said.

"What" Saskue appeared from no where.

"It's time for you to meet your old team" he said licking his lips.


End file.
